


Not Too Late

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Yuri never thought their final meeting would be on a battlefield.(High key inspired by their dialogue in game if you get Yuri to attack Ashe)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Not Too Late

The rain won't stop.

It's been pouring for a week now, the earth soft and sodden. It's difficult to walk in, difficult to dodge attacks in, but Yuri manages, even if he might lose a boot in the process. He runs his sword through a Faerghus soldier, but doesn't look back at them. He can't look back now. He might utter a prayer for those lost souls later, but not now. Now, he trudges through the mud, his boots heavy in the sodden earth.

The only thing he can hear is the clash of metal to metal, the screams of soldiers as they're slain, but he doesn't focus on that. He focuses instead on the enemy soldier that tries to rush him. He deflects the blow with his sword, before slashing his throat. The man falls to his feet, and Yuri keeps going. He has to - he cannot falter now.

It's strange fighting against his countrymen. Had life turned out a little different for him, Yuri might have been fighting alongside these people. No, he might have even led the battle. He recognises the banner they fight under, an emblem that makes Yuri sneer: House Rowe. He hoped he would never have dealings with that house again. He shakes off the feeling, and swallows back the bile. House Rowe has long stopped being his problem, and his memories of Rowe aren't the most pleasant.

An arrow whizzes past his ear. That wasn't a mere miss.

He looks over his shoulder and he stops. Violet eyes meet bright green, narrowed into a glare. Yuri recognises that hair slicked back into something more presentable, though whatever was holding it in place has started to fail and returning to its usual scruffy mess. The young man's bow stands ready, arrow nocked but not yet pulled back. All it would take is an instant, a cast spell or a released arrow, and they could kill the other. They both know it, but neither of them take that step. They stare at each other in silence for a few beats.

"Ashe," Yuri starts, but whatever he wants to say dies on his tongue.

This is war, and sentimentality doesn't matter. Were it anyone else, Yuri would have cast a spell and be done with it by now. He can't bring himself to do it, because Ashe isn't any Faerghus soldier. It seems they're in the same boat, as Ashe remains just as useless as Yuri. One of them has to end this stalemate. He holds out his hand to Ashe.

"Do you truly intend to forfeit your life for House Rowe?" Yuri asks. He fixes his stare on Ashe, unmoving. "There's still time to change your mind."

Ashe's hands shake, and Yuri can see it from here. Hesitation kills - Ashe must know that. The world around them ceases to exist, the wind and the rain little more than a distant feeling. Yuri barely registers the battles that happen around them. All he chooses to focus on is Ashe.

"I finally understand Lonato. He knew of standing for his beliefs." Ashe pauses, before his expression hardens. "And he paid it gladly. I will do the same!"

Yuri's heart sinks in that moment. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to be the reason Ashe's name ends up in his little black book. 

It's been eight years since they meant anything to each other, and five since their last conversation. Yuri knew that their last conversation at the academy would be their last, but he didn't think they would meet again like this. The past shouldn't matter, not in these times, but it does to Yuri. He's far from the first person to have to face an old friend, and he won't be the last, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. His sword is heavy in his hand: the steel is far more determined than he will ever be.

Yuri steadies himself. "I like you. Don't be an idiot. Or maybe I'll just have to smack some sense into you."

That steely determination does not leave Ashe's eyes, but his hands don't stop shaking. Neither of them want to take that first step, but one of them must. That person is Yuri, who charges at him. Ashe releases the arrow he has ready, but it misses Yuri once again. The quiver in his hands isn't helping his aim. He tries again, but before Ashe can take his shot, Yuri is there. He tackles Ashe to the floor, who shouts as he falls flat on his back. His bow falls uselessly to his side, and all Ashe can do is stare up at Yuri.

He hovers over Ashe, his sword at his side. He can end this now - one quick thrust, and it's over. Ashe doesn't look at the sword, instead fixing his stare on Yuri. He's waiting for something, and from how wide those impossibly green eyes are, Yuri can guess it's his own death.

"It's not too late," Yuri tries again.

It's not too late to turn back, to grab Yuri's hand and go with him to the monastery, or even Abyss if he so chose. It's not too late for them to rekindle their old friendship, to pretend they never stood on different sides. It's not too late to end this, to stop Yuri from killing him.

Ashe has grown so much from their first meeting. There was once a point where Yuri stood over him, but Ashe seems to have gained some height over him. It doesn't stop him from towering over Ashe right now, nothing will.

In that face, Yuri can still see that stupid pair of kids they once were. They were the same, two poor kids adopted by noblemen. They both wanted the same thing once; how could they stand on different sides now? He remembers the simple times in Gaspard, where Yuri would idly read over Ashe's shoulder, or the formal events Ashe was forced to attend in Rowe. They were just kids then.

Now they're adults, and he wishes he'd never grown up.

"Don't make me do this," Yuri says quietly, but just loud enough for Ashe to hear. "Not you."

Yuri watches his Adam's apple bob as he swallows hard. Ashe is not afraid to die for what he believes in, even if what he believes in is a madman. He's always been headstrong and stubborn. He always wanted to do the right thing, and he's always loved to play hero. Yuri can't say that his side is the right side - all he knows is that this side guarantees the safety of his people and his friends.

He hoped that Ashe would be one of those people, but clearly, he's not.

"It's okay," Ashe says.

He has the audacity to smile up at Yuri. He grits his teeth. He can't do it - he can't kill Ashe. His hands tremble with hesitation.

"Rowe isn't worth it.  _ Dimitri _ isn't worth it. Come back with me," he asks, one more time, desperate.

Ashe shakes his head. "I can't."

The rain is beating down harder now, his hair dripping wet. Yuri lets out a choked sound, but he swallows it down. It's not too late, he claims, but it's too late for Ashe. He can see it in his eyes. He presses his lips together.

"Please make it quick." Ashe's voice is quiet, almost pleading.

Yuri takes a moment to steady himself, before raising his sword. "Send them my regards, yeah?"

Their eyes meet one last time as Yuri brings down his sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Cyan stop writing your faves murdering each other challenge failed, evidently. This idea slipped into my head and would not leave, and the backstory is one that would only make me sad. Oh well I love them so! It's short and silly lmao
> 
> Bug me on [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vehicroids)


End file.
